Marik's Evil Council of Doom 3/Transcript
Cast (In order of appearance): Yami Bakura, Lumis, Umbra, Zorc, Teddy, Marik, Pegasus, Rex, Weevil, Dan Green, Alister, Valon, Dartz, Rafael Date: November 27, 2009 Running Time: 9:09 Special Title: Marik's Evil Council 3 Transcript Somewhere in Egypt... ? YAMI BAKURA: Personally, I think they jumped the shark in Season 2. I mean, as much as I love watching people pressing a button over and over again- LUMIS: Your opinions are so amusing. UMBRA: Yeah, they amuse us! LUMIS: Because they are so very wrong. UMBRA: Wrong like Donkey Kong Schlong! LUMIS: Season 2 was exceptional. You just did not get it. YAMI BAKURA: Well, then don't even get me started on Season 5. I mean, come on. Time Travel? What kind of deus ex machina bullsh*tery is that? LUMIS: The time travel was also exceptional. You just did not get it. UMBRA: You slow, man! ZORC: I like Desmond. YAMI BAKURA: Desmond is very much win. Unlike Hurley, who belongs right in the Shadow Realms. TEDDY: People who watch "Lost" will spend eternity in the Seventh Circle of Hell. ZORC: As long as Desmond is with Penelope, I don't care. MARIK: SILENCE! LUMIS: Yes, silence. Everybody bow down to your digital ruler. UMBRA: Bow down, muchachos! MARIK: Hey! What part of 'silence' don't you people understand? LUMIS: The part where you apologize to us for having such a horrible attitude. UMBRA: That part! MARIK: Oh, well, in that case, I'm very sorry. LUMIS: That's much better. Please, continue with your lame speech. MARIK: Right, yes, well, as I was saying, uhh, SILENCE! YAMI BAKURA: Marik, nobody was saying anything. MARIK: It was a preemptive silence! YAMI BAKURA: Oh, so you silenced that silence. Good job. MARIK: Yes, that silence didn't know what hit it! I would now like to call the third meeting of the Evil Council of Doom to order! YAMI BAKURA: Before you go any further, can I ask why we're holding this meeting in Michigan? MARIK: Well, our Egyptian hideout was destroyed in the last Christmas special so we needed a change of scenery. I figured this was as good as any. YAMI BAKURA: Marik, this place is home to that local anime convention, Youmacon. We're hardly inconspicuous. MARIK: Precisely! It's perfect; we're hiding in plain sight. Everyone will just assume we're cosplayers. YAMI BAKURA: Oh, come now, we're not that evil. MARIK: By the way Bakura, your costume could use some work. YAMI BAKURA: What? MARIK: I mean I don't like to criticize, but it looks like your mother made that for you. YAMI BAKURA: This isn't a costume, Marik. It's my clothes. MARIK: Well, you could have done a better job is all I'm saying. YAMI BAKURA: A better job of what? PEGASUS: Are we actually going to defeat Yugi this time or are we going to prat around and talk about how fabulous we look? Because I know which one I'd rather do. REX: Heh heh heh. Do. WEEVIL: Yeah. Aheheh. MARIK: I was just getting to that, Pegasus. First I would like to introduce our newest members. May I present Steve Lumis and Steve Lumbra. They are both Steves of the highest caliber. LUMIS: You best check yourselves, before you wreck yourselves. UMBRA: Check checkity check yourselves! MARIK: Also joining us is famous voice actor Dan Green. DAN GREEN: Hi, I'm Dan Green. YAMI BAKURA: What the bloody hell is he doing here? He's not a villain. DAN GREEN: No, but I played a villain in one of the Pokemon movies. MARIK: That was a good movie. DAN GREEN: Yes. Yes, it was. MARIK: Hey, is Ash Ketchum a dick in real life? YAMI BAKURA: Marik, you had an evil plan to discuss. MARIK: What, evil plan? What the hell are you talking about? YAMI BAKURA: Marik. MARIK: OH, yes. That evil plan. I have concocted a plan so evil that it will make Bakura look like a harmless kitten. Even more so than he already does. YAMI BAKURA: Not a kitty. MARIK: We are going to find Yugi Motou. And ask him if we can borrow his puzzle. And when he gives it to us, we don't give it back to him - YAMI BAKURA: Marik, as much as I like this plan, I can't help but feel- MARIK: For at least another 2 months. YAMI BAKURA: Okay, forget what I just said. PEGASUS: Why would you want to give it back to him? MARIK: That's like the best part. We'll say something like "I'll give it back to you next Tuesday", but then he won't see it for like another 78 days. He'll be so friggin' anxious. His anxiety level will be off the charts. REX: That plan sucks. WEEVIL: Yeah, it sucks! MARIK: What are you guys anyways, a couple of rejected characters from Rugrats All Grown Up? WEEVIL: That show was stupid. The chicks were all flat. REX: Yeah, and they like, used too many words. LUMIS: On the moon, our evil plans are far greater than your pathetic earth plans. UMBRA: Our plans are all up in your faaace~ LUMIS: For example, we shall capture Yugi Motou, take him into the deepest core of the moon and then flay him with moon rope until he screams for his uncle. UMBRA: I thought he didn't have an uncle, man. LUMIS: Yes. He will scream for his uncle that does not exist. That is how bad the flaying will be. MARIK: How many times do I have to tell you people? There will be no flaying! Not after what happened to Bob. UMBRA: He was a sacrifice the island demanded. MARIK: And no more Lost references! UMBRA: Very well. LUMIS: 4, 8, 13, 16, 23, 42- MARIK: What's that, your friggin' area code? UMBRA: Yes. On the moon, our area codes will blow your f'ing mind. LUMIS: Yeah, blow it right out of your skull! UMBRA: Don't call us, we'll call you. From space. ----Break----